Twisted Souls
by Pryzeofsin
Summary: DG/Cain. DG is going though the motions, and fortunately Wyatt Cain is going though them with her, a little TOO closely actually... I suck at summaries... so just read it...
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! So I figured since I've been in a DG/Cain fanfic kick the past few days I would write my own. Be nice... this is the first fanfic ive attempted to write in a while. I love the DG/Cain pairing... So I guess I should contribute. This is not going to be some long drawn out epic fic. Its going to be a short and to the point get together, and will not go on after that... (maybe an epilogue if nessissary...)

Anyways, I know the title is corny, and if any of you have a better title I would be willing to change. Lol.

Okay, so on with the fic!

Chapter 1

DG stepped into the shower with heavy sigh. She twisted and adjusted the knobs, and for some reason the water could just not get hot enough. She turned her back to the faucet letting the water fall though her hair, over her stiff shoulders, and down her sore back. She was tired of this monthly ritual already, and this had only been the first month.

It had been two and a half annuals since the eclipse. The restoration of OZ was coming along smoothly. After the initial fall of the witch, they were met with little or no resistance from the Long-coats. Many of them only followed the sorceress to ensure their own survival. Most of them were exiled. A select few, the ones who enjoyed their jobs a little too much, has been put in front of a firing squad.

The hardest part had been convincing the people to accept DG and Azkadellia as princesses. DG having returned from the grave after 15 years, only to save the OZ from and evil sorceress without any memory of who or what she was. Then of course the the obvious problem with Az being that they did not trust her after the hell they had gone though under her reign of terror, even if she wasn't in control of her actions.

Her and Az had been confined to the palace at Finaqua for over 6 months while her mother and father smoothed things over in central city. Then, slowly, when the time was right, the princesses had been brought out of hiding, making an appearance here and there, specifically at court functions where they could be watched closely.

Once people began to see that DG wasn't as crazy as the rumors had told, and Az wasn't as evil, they moved back onto the massive palace in central city. They hadn't been here 2 months before her mother began to make plans to reinstate the monthly Galas that the royal family was known for.

DG wasn't an idiot, she knew that this was merely a ploy to showcase her daughters off to potential suitors. Just the thought of marrying one of those stuffy shirt brats made DG's stomach clench. All night she had been passed around between them like a well dressed piece of meat. She could still feel their grubby hands on her their eyes falling to the wrong places that the dress Az picked out for her seemed to accentuate. Finally after putting up with it for about as long as she could stand she feigned exhaustion and excused herself from the party. Well, she wouldn't say excused, more like just left... without telling anyone...

She growled a little to herself and scrubbed at her skin furiously. She could still feel their hands . Using a dance as an excuse to feel her up discreetly. She wanted to cry knowing that one day, probably sooner than later, she would be forced to choose one of them as a husband, and possible consort. Her mother still hadn't made any indication as to weather her or Az would be taking over the throne, so the later was uncertain. It was obviously Az's birthright, being first born and all, but after the possession, it was a safe bet to say that the people of OZ would find it hard to trust her again

She sighed and leaned against the cool tile wall of the shower. Glancing down at her hands she saw they had began to prune. She reached over and flipped the faucets deciding it best to leave her small sanctuary before the rest of her body began to follow suit.

She shivered as her bare feet touched the cold stone floor of her impressive bathroom. She grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped her raven tresses up on her head and grabbed another and wrapped it around her body.

Looking herself over in the mirror she felt like she was looking at a different person. Her sky blue eyes held a weight to them that no one should have 23. It was days like today that she imagined herself hopping into the first travel storm that passed her way and back to the other side. There at least she would be able to live life the way she wanted to and not the way she was expected to. She could go where she wanted when she wanted and not have anyone expect anything of her. She would go back to the nameless face in the crowd and she would be happy.

The day she came to OZ from the other side, she had been planning to leave her home. She wanted adventure. She got her adventure, trekking for a week over OZ running and searching... then It was all over and once again she found herself trapped. She was in a tin suit, except there was no one to let her out, only a mass of people trying to keep her in.

Speaking of tin suit... He would be coming to hunt her down soon. She knew it. She could only shake him for maybe an hour at the longest before he found her and would yell at her about sneaking off on her own. Somehow he always knew where she was. As hard as she tried, no matter how good her hiding spot... he always found her. It was like he had some type of DG radar built in. On the flip side of that, she always felt him coming, she knew when he was going to find her and she would be able to flee. On some of the more boring days, she would make a game of it.

She had never seen him more furious than the day she took it too far. She had been missing for hours letting him get just close enough and then running off again to some small passage or cubby. She had even circled back a few times, leading him on a wild goose chase. Finally she made her way back to her room and not fifteen minutes after, he was there, pounding down her door.

_ "What kind of fucking game do you think your playing at, kid!" Cain yelled as he slammed her door shut. DG jumped at the impact and stood up quickly from her position on the couch. She kept her face down not making eye contact. She knew she had over done it, but for some reason the thought of him chasing her excited her in strange ways. _

_ "Do you honestly think all I have to do with my day is run around the palace and track you down!" He continued as he stormed over to her. She backed away from him but he grabbed her arm holding her in place. She finally looked up at him, the rage apparent in his face, but there was also something else there, something dark hidden behind his baby blues that made her go a little shaky in the knees. _

_ "Hello! I'm talking to you!" Cain said shaking her a bit. _

_ "I-I..." DG stammered not sure what to say. What could she say? She was bored? She liked the attention? She liked the thought of him chasing her down and letting the emotion and the thrill of the chase get the best of him as he punished her in evil, sinful, wonderful ways. _

_ A small chill ran though her as the last thought came to mind. Okay, she had a crush, so what. It was normal for a under-sex girl of her age to fantasize. _

_ "You what, DG?" He said. His voice had quieted, but was at that dangerously low growl that sent another shiver down her spine. Damn him. How was she suppose to argue back when he made her all tingly in the wrong places. _

_ She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a breathless gasp. She was sure the lust was visible in her eyes, she wanted it to become visible. She was right cause he let her go as if she had burned him, it was like he knew just what she was thinking, but he didn't move from in front of her. __She couldn't tell if he was about to kiss her or kill her. She saw a myriad of emotions cross his face before he finally clenched his jaw tight and turned from her stomping towards the exit._

_ He paused at the door, his voice low, still dangerous, "Kid, If you ever do something like that again I will resign as your guard, and I will leave." and then he was gone._

_ She couldn't decide weather he was talking about the hunt she lead him on, or the fact that it would have been apparent to anyone that she wanted to jump him right then and there. She fell back on the couch, her heart beating a million miles a minute. _

_ What was she thinking? The things she was thinking about with him standing in front of her was enough to make a whore blush. _

_ She wondered briefly how hard it would be to convince one of the cute guards to spend the night with her, maybe that would cure her of her Cain infatuation, but she squashed that thought. If anyone ever found out, not only would she be in deep, but which ever poor guard which she defiled would probably be sent to the gallows. _

DG chuckled to herself as the slipped into her night clothes. She never messed with Cain like that again. She was too afraid to lose him, even if she would never have him like she wanted, she it was comforting to know that he would always be there for her. He was not only her guard, but her friend as well. She would never do anything to put that at risk. He was the only one left she had all to herself. Glitch/Ambrose resumed his position as the queens adviser after a successful operation, and Raw returned to his tribe. She had Az, but it wasn't the same.

There was a knock on her door. She smiled to herself knowingly, "Come in."

She sat down on the couch in front of the fire and began to towel dry her hair, "Princess?" She cringed at the formality. Cain stalked silently over to the chair beside the couch and sat down heavily.

DG didn't take her eyes off the fire but she heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry..." She said before he could begin to lecture her, "I had to get out of there. I couldn't breathe anymore in there..." She said sadly.

Cain leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. His trademark hat hid his eyes from her as he looked intently at nothing inparticular on the ground in front of him, "I know kiddo."

She blinked and looked at him, hu?

"I don't particularly care for royal functions either. Too many people pretending, too many fake smiles."

She scooted over closer to him and removed his hat setting it on the small table in front of them. He allowed her to do so, but did not look up.

"Yeah well at least you weren't manhandled all night by men who want you for nothing more than a title." She said sadly.

He looked up at her something flashing in his eyes before his face went stoic again. He leaned back in the chair and she could swear it was to put distance between them without being too obvious. He chuckled softly, "I suppose it was because you actually looked like a princess tonight, and not some back woods tomboy..." He smirked. He loved making snide remarks about her usual choice of attire.

"Hey! I happen to know that I fill out my pants very well..." She said slyly. She glanced at his for a reaction, but he didn't move.

"I just wish you would have told me you were leaving. I wouldn't have tried to stop you, and It would have been a good excuse to get out of there myself." He said leaning his head back again she chair and closing his eyes.

She ran the towel once more over her hair and threw it behind her against the wall, "I wasn't thinking, I just saw an opportunity to slip out and I took it. I knew you would follow me."

Cain sighed, "It was dangerous none the less, especially with all the stranger in the palace tonight, any one of them could have been gunning for you life, or worse." He paused a moment and looked up meeting her eyes, "One day I'm not going to be able to be there anymore to watch after you, kid."

"What do you mean? Are you leaving? Why? What did I do?" She said quickly with alarm.

Cain shook his head, "Why would you think it was something you did?" She didn't say anything. He brought his hand up scratching the back of his head, remembering the threat he had made a few months prior, "No Deeg, I'm not leaving now. But someday, you wont need me anymore, you'll be married, and we will go our separate ways."

The thought had never occurred to her. She just assumed that he would always be there no matter what. He promised, right? "I'll always need you..." She said softly gazing longingly into his eyes.

Cain shifted uncomfortably and swallowed hard. He leaned forward and grabbed her hand. A jolt ran though them both, she knew he felt it, but he continued to speak ignoring it, "Look... its nothing that should bother you, especially right now... I'll always be there for you Deeg, just not as close as I am now." She bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes.

Cain felt his heart clench in his chest. It touched him to know that the thought of him leaving her could bring her to tears, but it also made him angry. He shouldn't have gotten so close. He knew the reality of their situation. He wasn't a fool. He was well aware of his feelings for her, and knew that she felt something for him, even if she didn't know exactly what it was, but he refused to make anything more of it than it was.

Tonight was hard for him, watching her dance with those men, knowing that one of them one day would be her husband. He wanted to run and hide till it was all over, however his duty to her kept him there silent and complacent. His only comfort was that she didn't seem to enjoy her time with any of the young men she danced with.

He could feel her discomfort with the situation. He knew she was about to make her escape. He was relieved when she finally slipped out though one of the kitchen passages. He waited a few minutes and followed her. He breathed a sigh of relief when he made it back to her room. He was afraid she was going to try and run away all together, then they really would have a problem.

He knew that if it ever came to that and she ran, he would follow her, but he didn't know if he would be being her back.

He felt her shift slightly, as her hand tightened around his bringing him out of his thoughts, "Lets just not think about it now..." he said softly.

He could feel her sadness, and her turmoil pouring off of her. Something he could never figure out and would never dwell on for too long (for fear that he may not like the answer) was the fact that he could feel her. Not physically, but inside of him. From the very day she released him from his tin prison he knew she what she was feeling and when she was in trouble, even the general direction of her whereabouts. He had always tried to pass it off as his protective instinct, but it was just her... she was the only one he had ever felt this way about.

"Wyatt..." She said softly. He let go of her hand at the use of his name. He had to get out of there. He could feel this conversation leading down a road that he wasn't willing to take.

He stood up, "Get some sleep princess" She bit her lip holding back tears. She knew he was pulling back, putting himself back into his professional TinMan box.

She wanted to say anything to stop him, to keep him here with her, but no words or excuses came to mind. He kept walking. She could tell he was running from her, he was afraid of her. In the few moments he had let his guard slip tonight while he was deep in thought, she could tell... There was something there between them, it wasn't just her.

He stopped for a moment, turning to look at her still perched on the couch not looking at him. He swallowed hard, willing his voice not to betray him, "Good night, darlin'..."

"Good night, my TinMan..." She said almost too softly for him to hear as he closed the door behind him.

He was in trouble...

Okay, so Like... this was suppose to be a oneshot, but it got too long, and so now Im not sure how long its gonna be. This is my first attempt at a short, non-epic fanfic that I plan on finishing in a few days...

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Lol. So Like I wrote this chapter while watching TinMan on USA. Lol. I didn't mean to, but it was just on. What a coinkidink! lol. Anyways... on with the chapter...

P.s. I got a bunch of story subs, but only like 2 reviews... I'm disappointed... Its not that hard to review... and if you can sub to my story, then you MUST be a member... and members should KNOW that authors love reviews... so there... Thanks in ADVANCE for REVIEWS!

XoXo

* * *

Twisted Souls: Chapter 2.

DG laid there watching the dust motes flurry though the rays of sun peaking though her window. She knew she needed to get up. Her morning lessons should be starting anytime now, but she continued to lay there. She was tired of doing what everyone else wanted her to do. She wanted to be free.

All her life, as far back as she can remember, she had been trapped. First with her "parents" in the small town in Kansas. She could never go off to college like she wanted to, they were programmed to keep her with them, even going as far as to guilt trip her into staying on the farm.

Then there was her real parents, who now had her trapped in her Duty to the OZ. Everyday it was the same thing. Wake up, magick lessons, eat lunch, history lessons, afternoon tea, lessons with her mother on manners and court etiquette, then it was dinner and off to bed. Every now and then there would be a party, or public appearance that she had to attend just to change things up a bit.

Her life had turned back into everything she hated. Everyone around her seemed to expect grand and wondrous things from her.

_Except for Cain... _

She sighed and bit her lip. Her TinMan. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it in some way, shape or form. She didn't know what she would do if anyone ever tried to take him away from her.

_Why the hell can't I just marry him!_

Whoa, where had that come from. She needed to put that idea back where it came from. It may have been true that in her head, her an Cain were more than friends, but she could never expect to change that notion in his. She would never be brave enough to even broach that subject with him. She figured that true, he saw her as a friend, she was also his job... Someone whom it was his duty to protect.

There was a knock on the door.

_ Speak of the devil..._

DG threw the covers off herself and walked to the door. She stopped short realizing that her clothes barely covered her. A white tank-top that hugged her chest and came down just above her belly button and a pink and blue pair of P.J. Shorts that showed plenty of thigh. She chuckled to herself, just because she knew she would never have him, didn't mean she couldn't have fun.

She opened the door smiling, "Morning Mr. Cain." She said a little more suggestively than she would have liked to.

Cain stopped breathing. What the hell was wrong with her coming to the door like that! What if it wasn't him there. The thought of someone else seeing her in her current state of dress bothered him way more than it should have.

"DG, don't you think you should make yourself decent before you answer your door." He said though clenched teeth looking away.

She leaned against the door frame still grinning. The blush was visible on his cheeks this was way too easy, "Is there something wrong with the way I am dressed" She asked innocently looking down her own body then back up at Cain.

Cain swallowed hard, and turned back to her, trying his best to only look in her eyes. They were wide and full of mischief.

Son of a bitch! She was messing with him.

Well, two can play that game.

He smirked. He leaned in a little closer to her ear. He could smell the sweet smell of her shampoo from her hair. He had to be careful or he would loose at his own game, "Only, princess, that you aren't leaving much to my imagination..." He whispered seductively.

DG didn't miss a beat, "Oh yeah? Well, who says that I want to leave anything to your imagination."

Cain growled deep in his chest. Time seemed to stop for the two, neither ready or willing to make the next move, both afraid of what would happen if they did. \

There was a sudden voice from the down the hall breaking Cain and DG out of their trance. DG turned nervously and fled back into her room, Cain following her as he closed the door.

DG licked her lips nervously not wanting to turn around and face Cain, "I'll go get dressed..." She said quickly stepping into her bedroom.

Cain took off his hat and sat down in one of the chairs next to the hearth. What the hell just happened? She had been getting to him more and more lately. He knew it had something to do with the 'Connection' they seemed to have. Was DG aware of it like he was?

Surely he wasn't alone in feeling this way. Images of what could have happened had they not been interrupted flashed in his mind. They way she was looking at him... the way she was feeling... She wanted him, oh lord, she wanted him. This was a problem.

He didn't know how much longer he could go on like this before he snapped.

Little did he know, just on the other side of the door DG was having her own dilemma.

As soon as she closed the door she pressed her back tight against it and slid down. She wrapped her arms around her knees and tried to calm her beating heart. What was that all about? Cain had never given in before when she teased him like that. Those steel-blue eyes of his burned her.

The strangest part was, she swore she knew what was going on in his head. Well not specifically, but it was like she could feel what he was feeling... Maybe she was an empath like Raw?

No that wasn't it at all.

This was different. This had something to do with how she knew where he was all the time. It was like there was a connection there.

Could she have accidentally done something with her magick that binded them together? No that wasn't it either. She would have known when it happened. This seemed to happen gradually, starting with the first day they met.

She groaned.

There was one thing for certain. The thought that gave her chills and sent tingles to all the right places on her body...

He wanted her too...

* * *

Sorry its so short.

I was gonna go a whole different way with this story, but it would have ended up much longer than I wanted. So I deleted the whole second chapter I had written... Ill save that plot for a second story in the future... Maybe... Lol

So REVIEW and Ill update sooner!


End file.
